


Sinj- In My Heart

by Stardreamt



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Other, fifty shades inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Sinjin x Reader inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey
Relationships: Sinjin VanCleef/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sinj- In My Heart

You’re walking the halls of Hollywood Arts when you see him. Sinjin Van Cleef. He’s standing there bopping his head to the music from his headphones, his luxurious curly hair bouncing under the fluorescent lighting. You stand up straighter and gather your confidence to approach this mystery hunk of a man.  
“H-hello,” you say to him.   
He doesn’t hear you so you step closer, inches from his glorious face.  
“Hello,” you say again.  
He doesn’t hear you again so you caress his face. He takes his headphones off.  
“What are you listening to?” you ask him.  
He grins a special grin. “Disco.”  
“I love disco,” you say.  
He leans against the wall, nonchalantly. “Want to see my collection of various modern and retro canned meats?”  
You blush. “Oh, Sinjin. I’d love to.”  
“Come to my office tomorrow morning.”  
You nod, awed by his beautiful voice and amazing mind, and then you go to class.

The next morning, you dress in your best outfit, a green and orange blazer over top of a neon duct tape dress you made in fifth grade. You sit nervously in the waiting room of Sinjin’s office. His assistant checks in with you periodically, and you learn his name is Burf. It’s a lovely name.  
“You come here often?” Burf asks.  
You shake your head. “I’ve never been to Sinjin’s office. What does he do here?”  
Burf’s face goes blank for seventeen minutes and thirty-four seconds, and then he shakes his head as if coming out of a trance. “He does… business.”  
“What kind of business?” you ask, but Sinjin’s voice calls to Burf before he can answer.  
Burf stays in Sinjin’s office for a long time, so long in fact that it is three a.m. before he comes back.  
“Mr. Van Cleef will see you now,” he says.  
You stand and stretch your legs and then enter Sinjin’s office. He’s sitting behind a desk covered in gooey materials. HE is wearing a long cloak the color of baked beans and he smells exactly like your estranged grandmother’s old apartment. You smile at him and he waves you over to sit across from him.  
“You can’t tell anyone about these meats,” he says.  
You nod. “I understand.”  
“Okay,” he says, picking up a large trash bin from the floor and dumping its contents onto his desk. You can tell now up close that the gooey material is chicken fat.   
“These are my prized meats, Y/N,” he says. He points to a faded can with lipstick prints all over it. “This is my favorite.”  
“What is it?” you ask in awe.   
“Baby meat.”  
“Woah.”  
He nods and then shows you the rest of his collection until it’s eight a.m.  
“Time for school,” you say.  
He drives you to school and you both skip class to dig through the school dumpster for more meat. But instead of finding meat, you find true love. True love from Sinjin Van Cleef.


End file.
